


From my mouth to heaven

by Detroitbydark



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Gen, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate talks to her Mom after the events of season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From my mouth to heaven

"Mama, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't come to see you but the world has gone crazy. You'd probably understand that better than all of us. Life wasn't always perfect for us. I see that now. I'm sorry I was so blind to what was going on with you. Maybe I could have changed things. Maybe it's just wishful thinking."

"I've grown strong Mama, stronger than I ever knew was possible. Daddy and Scott were weak. They both gave up in their own way. I had to do things... awful things but I saved them Mama. I hope you'd be proud. Maybe Daddy's with you right now, in which case, tell him I love him. I forgive him. Scott is doing OK. He's still a work in progress but we're together and, if there's one thing you and Daddy taught me it's, if we stay together we can conquer anything."

"We've built a new family. It's dysfunctional and strange, at times it's broken, but we've got each others backs. There's more that goes bump in the night than we could have ever imagined, Mama. Mexican Dracula, sounds like some late night horror picture that Daddy would fuss at us for watching doesn't it? Richard Gecko is in the Mexican Dracula club. They call themselves, Culebra. He's part of my 'new' family. He's taken to calling me 'Little Sister' lately. I don't know how I feel about it just yet. Since the moment I met him there's been something between us. A connection. It's nothing... sexual... so don't go thinking like that now. Richie and I have an understanding of one another that I never knew was possible. He's changed since we met. I'm sure if Daddy's there he's told you all about it but, Mama, Richie would do just about anything to protect me. In his heart he means well even if his actions don't always match up. Sometimes he just doesn't get it, you know? You'd have probably thought he was one of God's special children."

"I've changed too. Would you believe me if I told you I died and was brought back by the souls of a thousand sacrificed Mayans? Yeah, I probably wouldn't either. It's true though. If I concentrate I can hear them. It's so much sometimes. It hurts. All their pain. Seth says... I haven't told you about Seth yet have I?"

"Seth Gecko is probably the least repentant sinner I've ever met. He's a bastard; a conman, a liar, and a thief. And I love him. I love him with every ounce of my soul. He's never said it back but he doesn't need to. He pulled me out of the grasps of hell. He brought me back. I know Daddy wouldn't approve but you... I think you'd have seen him for who he really is. Mama, everything he's done has been for family, for Richie, and now for me and Scott. And God, Mama, is he handsome! He looks like one of those actors on the stories you used to watch. And when he kisses me I know that Heaven, El Rey, whatever you want to call it just has to exist...."

"Princess, you about done?" Kate glanced over her shoulder to where Seth Gecko leant back against the passenger door of their ride, arms crossed over his chest. The sweet black convertible had been pulled out of tribute storage. He'd called _"A classic piece of American muscle"_ and said something about the engine giving _"Steve McQueen wood"_. He'd nearly choked on his drink, spitting it all over the dashboard, when she'd asked who Steve McQueen was. The look in his eyes had been peevish as he'd promised her _"a long overdue history lesson in American cinema."_

Kate slowly began to unfurl her legs from underneath her, "Yeah, I think I am" she said quietly to the headstone in front of her. "Mama, I don't know if or when I'll be back but I wanted you to know I'm fine. My world hasn't ended. I forgive you."

A hand reached down next to her and she took it. As she stood to full height Seth wrapped his arms around her resting his head on the top of hers.

"You ok?" He asked quietly, eyes gazing on the headstone in front of him, arm tightening ever so slightly around her.

 _"Mi Amor"_ she whispered, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth "Take me home"

Turning, leading her back to the car, Seth took one quick glance back at the graves of the Preacher and Mrs. Fuller. "For you, Princess, anything."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I may have an idea rattling around in my head that precedes this but we'll see if I can make it work. I've never written anything that was so dialogue heavy and had so little action to it. I'd love to hear comments and I always appreciate kudos.


End file.
